Ryan The Explorer!
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: Hari Ini Hari Minggu dan Lass Sedang Nonton Sendirian di Mansion. Tiba-tiba, Jeng-Jeng! Sebuah acara nista muncul dihadapannya. Bagaimana Tanggapan Lass tentang Cerita ini?


**Ryan The Explorer!**

#

**Author: **TVP

**#**

**Disclaimer**: Grand Chase Belongs to KOG Studio and Megaxus, This Story Belongs To Me...Bener Gak Ya Bahasa Inggrisnya? *Plak*

**#**

**Author Notes**: Program interaktif anak berjudul 'Dora The Explorer' milik Nickelodeon dan cerita ini berbasis pengalaman author sendiri. Pairing...tetep ada, tapi mungkin hanya sedikit...OK, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, Happy Reading, Minna-san!

**#**

**Warning**: Gaje-Ness kerabatnya Danau Loch-Ness (apaan?), Humor Garing Kriuk Kriuk, Karakter bakal OOC habis-habisan jadi No Offense buat para Fans yang karakter favoritnya muncul disini, bahkan Typos mungkin bertebaran dimana-mana

**#**

**Main Chara**: Lass Isolet, (Chibi)Ryan Woodsguard, dan Monkey.D.(pet)

**Ryan The Explorer!**

Lass menguap lebar sekali, lalu menduduki sofa depan TV yang ada diruang rekreasi Mansion Grand Chase. Hari ini Hari Minggu, kebetulan seluruh anggota Chaser sedang terlibat beberapa acara individual.

Rufus – _Half-Brother_ nya - hari ini sedang mengunjungi kakek mereka berdua (ada ya?) di _Underworld_. konon, kakeknya sudah menulis surat wasiat ketika ia mengalami serangan jantung yang ke 50 kalinya (gila!). Lass Cuma bisa berharap kakeknya nggak lupa mencantumkan namanya di surat wasiat itu. yah, aminin aja deh.

kedua, Arme – sang pencuri hati Lass (widih...) – sedang _Shooping_ bareng Elesis dkk. lokasinya adalah sebuah tempat bernama _Brother Land_...atau biasa kita kenal dengan nama Tanah Abang *plak*. tapi, jujur saja, Lass berharap Arme menemukan Nodachi Elektrik paling mutakhir supaya dapat menambahkan power serangannya.

ketiga, teman-teman yang lainnya sedang sibuk tanding _game_ di warnet terdekat. katanya sih ada _Game Online_ berbasis _MMORPG_ terbaru yang katanya karakter didalamnya adalah anggota Grand Chase sendiri. berhubungan Lass nggak terlalu suka nge-_game_, akhirnya dia nggak mau ikutan.

jadi, karena itulah Lass duduk sendirian disini – di ruang rekreasi Mansion Grand Chase – sambil memangku setoples kripik singkong dan juga Nodachi-nya. takutnya nanti bakal ada serangan kejutan dari musuh.

nggak tahu mau ngapain, akhirnya Lass mengambil _remote_ TV dan menyalakan barang elektronik berbentuk kotak itu sambil menyeruput _soft drink_ yang menjadi pelengkap kripik singkongnya. sayangnya, saluran 1 sampai 5, tidak ada yang menarik minat Lass. sampai akhirnya ia menekan saluran keenam dan sebuah lagu aneh menyambutnya.

"Ryan The Explorer! Program Edukatif masa kini!"

BRUASH!

mendengar nama Ryan disebut, Lass langsung menyemburkan kembali _Soft Drink_-nya dan melonggo. setelah itu, muncullah _Opening Theme_ yang heboh dan beberapa karakter acara tersebut yang tak lain adalah para Chaser dalam bentuk _Chibi_.

'WTF!? acara apaan nih!?' batin Lass.

setelah _Opening Theme_ yang heboh itu, muncullah Chibi Ryan yang dengan Gaje-nya masih aja nari-nari sama nyanyiin lagu nggak jelas. Lass jadi penasaran kenapa program gak jelas begini bisa lulus lembaga sensor film Aernas.

"Hai! aku Ryan! Salam Kenal!" Chibi Ryan memperkenalkan diri setelah lagu nista yang dinyanyikannya tadi selesai.

tiba-tiba, dari sampingnya, seekor monyet dengan pakaian seperti bajak laut muncul sambil nyengir lebar.

"aku Monkey.D.!" katanya, padahal nggak ada yang nanya tuh. Lass mulai tertarik. kemudian, Chibi Ryan melanjutkam,

"Hari ini kita akan ngapel ke rumah Lire! tapi Ryan tidak tahu arahnya...pada siapa kita harus bertanya apabila kita tidak tahu arah?"

Monkey.D. langsung ngejerit,

"katakan 'Zero'! katakan 'Zero'!" Apaan sih, tadi Ryan, sekarang Zero.

tapi Ryan masih nggak mudeng dan kembali bertanya pada penonton,

"pada siapa kita harus bertanya bila tidak tahu arah?"

"Zero!" akhirnya Lass terbawa suasana juga.

"lebih keras!" seru Monkey.D. manas-manasin suasana.

"Zero!" Lass teriak lagi.

"aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, katakan lebih keras!" Ryan maksa.

"ZERO!" mampus, Lass kesel sendiri sampe tombol Capslock author jebol dibuatnya. Bwuuush! kabut muncul menutupi layar kaca. Lass sudah hampir panik sampe megang Nodachi-nya, ngeri kalau-kalau acara ini berujung mistis.

namun syukurlah, kabut menipis dan sosok Chibi Zero dengan wajah datar kayak penggaris nongol di layar kaca.

"Aku Zero..." katanya datar kayak meteran besi.

"Bila kau mencari lokasi, akulah yang dicari – aku Zero, aku Zero, aku Zero. bila kau mencari tempat, akulah orang yang tepat – aku Zero, aku Zero, aku Zero, Aku Zero, Aku Zero!"

"BANGKE!" Lass yang kesel sendiri sama Chibi Zero ngelempar toples keripik singkongnya kearah TV penuh hawa napsu.

Chibi Zero santai aja, dia melanjutkan,

"nah, Ryan mau ngapel kerumah Lire. tapi dia enggak tahu arahnya. kalian melihat rumah yang penuh anak panah?" Lass _Sweatdrop_. orang macam apa yang tinggal bareng benda tajam? tidur gak bisa tenang dong? tapi ini pertanyaan cetek buat seorang Isolet.

"di sana!" Lass menjawab dengan antusias sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah berwarna coklat dengan banyak anak panah yang mencuat dari beberapa bagian di dindingnya. kursor yang entah sejak kapan nongol memencet arah yang ditunjuk Lass.

"kau benar! itu rumah Lire! rumah Lire ada di pulau Eryuell, dan Ryan ada di Bermesiah. jadi, untuk mencapai Pulau Eryuell, Ryan harus melewati beberapa Desa, beberapa _Dungeon_, juga beberapa Benua!"

"buset," Lass geleng-geleng kepala. ini mau ngapel apa nyari kitab suci ke Barat?

"jadi, untuk mencapai Eryuell, Ryan harus melewati 3 tempat, yaitu: Silverland, Ellia, dan Eryuell. Mengerti? Ulangi bersama-sama: Silverland, Ellia, dan Eryuell! Silverland, Ellia, dan Eryuell!" BOFF! Chibi Zero berubah jadi asap putih dang menghilang entah kemana.

entah kenapa Lass mendapat firasat kalau acara ini mulai enggak bener.

"nah, kemana kita harus berjalan?" Chibi Ryan nanya lagi.

"Silverland, Ellia, Eryuell" jawab Lass santai.

"apa? coba ulangi," Chibi Ryan meminta dengan ramah.

"Silverland, Ellia, Eryuell," Lass masih berusaha santai.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!" lagi-lagi Ryan ngomong begitu.

"Silverland, Ellia, Eryuell!" Lass – dengan stok kesabaran yang nyaris habis – menjawab sambil memegang kunai buat ngorek kuping Chibi Ryan.

"aku juga tidak bisa mendengarmu!" Monkey.D. malah memperpanas suasana.

"katakan lebih keras!" perintahnya kurang ajar.

"SILVERLAND, ELLIA, ERYUEEELL!" Lass akhirnya menjerit putus asa.

"Oke, mari kita mulai perjalanan kita~!" Chibi Ryan dan Monkey.D. mulai bernyanyi mengikuti backsound nggak jelas yang tiba-tiba muncul. Lass sibuk sumpah serapah.

"ayo kawanku, ayo semuanya, kita mulai berjalan, ku tahu engkau pasti bisa. mau kemana kita? ke Eryuell! mau kemana kita? ke Eryuell! mau kemana kita? ke Eryuell~!" sembari nyanyi bareng Chibi Ryan, Monkey.D. melakukan aksi jumpalitan yang nistanya menerobos _Black Hole_ sekalipun.

akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah hutan. di sana mereka dihadang oleh Angry Ent.

"kalau mau melewati Silverland, carikan aku sekarung pupuk kompos milikku yang hilang!" perintahnya ngebos. Chibi Ryan dan Monkey.D. memelas di depan kamera.

"maukah kalian membantu kami mencarikan pupuk kompos Angry Ent?"

"nggak," jawab Lass, tapi begitu dia melihat layar berubah menjadi semak belukar dan matanya menangkap benda yang dicari-cari, dia malah menjerit, "itu! di situ!"

"betul!" Monkey.D. sumringah. sekarung pupuk kompos dibayar tunai (?) itu langsung disambar angry Ent dan dua tokoh utama kita buru-buru meninggalkan Angry Ent yang langsung sibuk menaburi akarnya dengan pupuk tadi.

"nah, setelah melewati Silverland, kemana kita harus berjalan lagi?" Chibi Ryan berhenti berjalan, buta arahnya kambuh lagi.

'_mampus! gua lupa!'_ Lass membatin. segera ia berlari ke perpustakaan Mansion Grand Chase untuk mengambil peta dibuku Geografi milik Grand Chase, lalu ia menjawab, "Ellia!"

"Betul!" Chibi Ryan girang. Backsound nista itu muncul lagi.

"ayo kawanku, ayo semuanya. kita mulai berjalan, ku tahu engkau kemana kita? ke Ellia! mau kemana kita? ke Ellia! mau kemana kita? ke E – uhuk! – E – Ellia..." suara Chibi Ryan akhirnya ludes juga karena capek nanyi.

akhirnya mereka nyampe Ellia. kali ini mereka dihadang oleh sebuah patung yang mungkin masih kerabat Poseidon.

"khu khu khu, kalau mau lewat sini, lawan aku dulu" kata Partusay sambil menyiapkan trident-nya.

Chibi Ryan dan Monkey.D. langsung diem, kicep.

"untuk melawan Partusay, kita butuh sampan dan sebuah Strom Pike. maukah kamu membantu kami menemukan sampan dan Strom Pike?" tanya Chibi Ryan pada akhirnya.

"ya!" Lass mulai terbakar rasa penasaran tingkat dewa. layar langsung menampilkan semak belukar.

"diantara semak-semak ini, terdapat sebuah sampan dan _Strom Pike_ yang terbelah menjadi 2. sampannya berwarna hijau. apakah kalian melihatnya?"

Lass Positif kalau acara ini benar-benar tidak baik dan tidak layak lulus sensor. tapi mau tidak mau, Lass harus mengikuti acara ini sampai akhir, jadi dia menunjuk sebuah benda berwarna hijau dengan motif simbol Xenocider. "itu perahunya!"

"benar!" Monkey.D. bersorak. "apa kalian melihat potongan _Strom Pike_?" dengan rasa Pe-De tinggi, Lass menunjuk sebuah _Strom Blade_ diatas pohon.

"yay!" Chibi Ryan melonjak kegirangan.

"selanjutnya, potongan kedua _Strom Pike_!"

"itu," Lass menunjuk bagian bawah sebuah semak-semak.

"yay! kau berhasil! sekarang, mari kita lawan Partusay dan menyebrangi _Partusay's Sea_!" Chibi Ryan kembali riang. setelah selesai melawan Partusay dan mendayung, Chibi Ryan dan Monkey.D. kembali bertanya, "sekarang arah mana kita harus berjalan?"

"Silverland, Ellia...Eryuell!"Lass berkata setelah berpikir sebentar.

"benar! mari kita menuju Eryuell!" sorak Chibi Ryan. mereka nyanyi-nyanyi lagu kebangsaan itu lagi dan Lass memilih diam. sampai di Eryuell, seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian seperti dewa dari Xenia mencegat mereka.

"kalau mau lewat ke rumah Lire, carikan dulu susu penambah tinggi badanku yang hilang" perintah _Little_ Thanatos maksa.

Chibi Ryan menoleh kearah kamera. "susu _Little_ Thanatos berwarna putih dengan simbol daur ulang. maukah kalian memban – "

"AAARRGHH! ITU TUH, DEKET PAYUNG!" Lass murka.

"apa?" Chibi Ryan budeknya nggak ketolongan.

"ucapkan lebih keras!" Monkey.D. juga sama bolotnya.

"DEKET PAYUNG, TUH! DEKET PAYUUUNNG!" Lass menggebrak meja dengan kadar kemaraahan sejadinya.

"hebat! kau benar!" Chibi Ryan memuji. kemudian, seorang gadis elf cantik dengan rambut _blonde_ keluar dari rumah dengan anak panah yang mencuat dari mana-mana dan berlari kearah Chibi Ryan.

"Ryan ku~" seru Chibi Lire sambil memeluk Chibi Ryan. Lass geleng-geleng sambil menghela napas. kasihan betul Chibi Lire, pacaran sama cowok superbudek.

"berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore!" Chibi Ryan berkata riang.

"kita berhasil menemukan pupuk mili angry Ent. berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore! kita berhasil melawan dan melewati Partusay. berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore! kita sampai di Eryuell dan menemukan susu Little Thanatos! berhasil, yaaaay!" Monkey.D. membiarkan Chibi Ryan bernyanyi, ngeri suaranya ikutan serak-serak becek kayak suara Chibi Ryan sekarang.

"bagian mana yang paling kalian suka?" akhirnya Monkey.D. bersuara.

"nggak ada, bikin emosi semua," Lass mendengus jengkel, merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang Striker dari Silver Cross jatuh ke jurang terdalam dengan mengikuti acara penuh dosa ini. salah sendiri kenapa tadi kebawa napsu.

"aku juga suka bagian itu!" Monkey.D. membenarkan Lass, berarti dia nggak ikhlas jadi _host_ acara ini.

"kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di petualangan selanjutnya!" pamit Chibi Ryan. _"adios~!"_

Lass hanya bisa pundung dipojokan dan berpikir tentang cara apapun untuk menghilangkan ingatannya tentang acara yang ditontonnya tadi.

**~END~**

TVP: haha! my Second Humor Fic! wah, harus terima kasih sma nyokap nih karena ngajak kerumah adik sepupu...yah, kemungkinan sangat gaje ceritanya, iya gak? and, no Offense buat Lass, Ryan, Lire, dan Zero Lover's...dan terakhir...Review ya~ *Puppy-Eyes Mode*


End file.
